


Assassins of the End

by Mika_x_Nagisa



Category: Assassination Classroom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Assassins, Crack Crossover, Crack Ship taken seriously!, Demons, M/M, Nagika - Freeform, Vampires, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_x_Nagisa/pseuds/Mika_x_Nagisa
Summary: Serious Crack ship guys!!!Everything that happened in Assassination Classroom happened in this fic, but what if the reason vampires exist is because Class-E didn't kill Koro-Sensei in time? This fic is a cross over of what could have been with my favorite crack pair Nagisa and Mika. give the ship a chance friends, i hard core ship both Mikayuu and Karmagisa, I understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (*) means flash backs

“The assassination attempt failed, not only did it fail but it ended up destroying the earth in ways no one thought possible. Vampires live among us now because of the project we know as Koro-Sensei, what was originally going to destroy the earth entirely was given a miscalculation.”

Nagisa has recited this many times over in his head that it was beginning to feel routinely.

“Instead of Koro-Sensei’s body blowing up the earth like it was speculated, it caused great chaos to our world, The Four Horseman of John, demons, vampires. All these creatures are here because in the final moments of his death, time ran out.”

Around this point, Nagisa has tears in his eyes and his remaining friends stand beside him as solid reassurance. 

“As my knife pierced his heart his body exploded around us, killing many fellow students, our friends, of Class-E. What you see now is who remains.”

Karasuma tapped the recorder to stop it, handing it to the government official with a blank stare, “I think you’ve heard enough,” he said, devoid of emotion as always, “ will that be all?”

The man nodded, took the recorder and made his way to the door, pausing to turn back once again, “Thank you again, for your time, in a few days we will have your kids enrolled in school and the cursed gear ready for trials. We look forward to seeing your students’ progress, that is all.”

When the door shut Nagisa looked to the remaining friends he had from Class-E, although now they felt more like family. Karasuma, Sugino, Terasaka, Rio, and Kayano were all that was left of them. The blast from Koro-Sensei’s body had killed everyone else, leaving Nagisa, himself, in critical condition and managed to stay in a coma for three months. He was only just starting to be able to walk on his own again and they were already being questioned, like they would be for their whole lives, most likely. Nagisa stood slowly with the help of Rio’s steady hands, his eyes downcast and legs still fragile from not being used, limping his way to the guys’ bedroom, where the boys had been staying til they could collectively afford a bigger place. He found his designated sleeping space and laid down for the remainder of the day, it was all he could do until his legs were fully recovered. 

After Nagisa had awoken from his coma all those months back, he had cut his hair to about chin length and thought better of cutting it off completely, like he had dreamed of doing so long ago He wanted to keep a gender neutral appearance for a more highly regarded assassin, such as himself. In addition, his wardrobe now consists of mostly gender neutral clothing, although he still can't bring himself to wear skirts he does have some clothes more aimed towards a feminine appearance. The door shut behind him, signaling that Rio had left him for the time being to let him be alone with his thoughts. They had lost nearly everyone to that single blast. He was lucky to even be alive, himself, and although the stillness of a quiet room would have been appealing at one time, now it only reminded him of how alone they really were. 

After about half an hour of tossing and turning Sugino knocked on the door and cautiously walked in, not wanting to wake Nagisa up if he’d managed to fall asleep, “Hey Nagisa, having trouble?”

*Blood stained his body, covering his vision in red as he’s carried away, unable to work his mouth and ask what had happened. He couldn't see well, like something had stole away his sight and wasn't conscious enough to give in to the concern one would normally have over it. *

“Yeah, I just can't relax enough to sleep anymore. I….feel really on edge all the time now.”

*His arms wouldn't obey him and people could be heard screaming his name, it hurt to blink, hurt to cry out. He couldn't tell them he was fine because he obviously wasn't, the blood on his hands make him feel sticky and uncomfortable. He was being cradled by another person and could barely make out the still bodies scattered around him, he shivered.*

“It could be the assassin in you that’s causing it,” Sugino jokes humorlessly, “but I get that, we’ve had it rough for a while now. But we’re stronger for it, I think, we can move past this.” Sugino says, sitting down and beginning to rub Nagisa’s back soothingly. 

He gave a hum in reply, not trusting his voice enough to speak without showing the cracks of weakness he knew would seep through. Talking about their fallen friends was too painful right now, the wounds still felt deep, tears crept to the corners of his eyes when they were mentioned. Nagisa knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way, he heard Kayano cry sometimes, the others as well but it was harder to hear them. 

Everyone had changed a bit since the incident, they all could feel the pressure, the anxiety of having to watch everything that went on around them. Kayano had also decided to cut her hair short, mainly to keep it off her face and didn't really smile as often, none of them did that much anymore, Sugino being the only exception. He had taken over the more mundane activities such as cooking and cleaning for the group while Terasaka had retrieved Itona's headband and now wore it to honor his friend. Their assassination skills, however, had kicked into overdrive. They had already killed many Four Horsemen of John as well as a few vampires, none of which were nobles, without the use of cursed gear. With the stealth skills they had been forced to endure in class, Karasuma’s students were the only group that could sneak up on vampires and succeed in killing them. 

Nagisa felt his eyes begin to feel heavy, “Thanks for staying with me Sugino, I think I might be able to fall asleep now.”

“I’ll stay til your totally asleep, I know sometimes it’s easier to relax when someone is with you.”

Nagisa’s eyes closed, allowing his body to deflate with the soothing circles Sugino rubbed into his back, “Thanks.”

“Nagisa?”

“Hhm?”

Sugino swallowed, almost afraid to even mention the name, “Tell me if I’m crossing a line here but...did-did you like Karma?”

He smiled sadly, “I loved him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo sorry this took so long! It will be continued, I have no excuse. Thanks for reading!

“You want us to do what now?” 

 

The class was confused to say the least, they'd never heard of someone caring about a vampire, much less wanting to save him. It was strange, but not unwelcome, Class-E didn't have anything against vampires unlike most people. There was no reason for them to fear vampires because they hadn't caused the deaths of their classmates. 

 

“Please help me,” Yuu begged, his friends simply looking on in concern, “he's a good person, he won't hurt you guys. I thought he was dead all this time and I know we can rescue him if we have you guys on our side!” 

 

“That's extremely dangerous.” Karasuma responded, he had been listening from the sidelines and decided it was time to step in while he still could, “No one would stand a chance going into the vampire’s lair, and for one of their own, a vampire no less. “How do you even know he wants to be rescued?”

 

“He does! I know it!”

 

Nagisa could hear the shake in Yuu’s voice, could see it in his face. He wanted this friend of his safe and would probably risk his life just to get him back. 

 

_ He'll die trying. _

 

“I'll go.” Nagisa announced, gathering the attention of both his classmates and Yuu.

 

“By yourself?! That's suicide!”

 

He grinned, “it'll be easier if I go alone, I'll be able to sneak in better and get out faster. I also blend in well, so long as I keep to the shadows no one will notice me.”

 

Kayano took hold of his shoulder, “Nagisa that's too much of-”

 

“What does this vampire look like Yuu?”

 

“O-oh, he's blonde, has blue eyes and-” 

 

“Blue?” it was Sugino who interrupted, “What vampire has blue eyes?”

 

“Look I don't know how or why but he needs my help! Please, he's in danger there I just know it!”

 

Why don't we take some time to think this all over?” Karasuma began, “It's a lot to take in and Yuu is obviously stressed right now. We'll continue this tomorrow.”

 

He left no room for argument and for once Yuu didn't appear to wanna fight it. Yuu’s friends escorted him to his room while Class-E debated on what to do next. The vampire was ‘friendly’ and a possible asset to gaining an upper hand, however it would be risky just to get to the vampire, if he even wanted to be rescued. 

 

“Nagisa I know that look,” Karasuma said, shutting the door and giving him a leveled stare, “I won't stop you, I doubt I could. But take your classmates, you can't go by yourself.”

 

Nagisa’s hand subconsciously went for his cursed gear, a gun, “I wouldn't be alone.”

 

“He can't help you in there Nagisa, not in the way he use to.” Karasuma rubbed at the bridge between his brows, a habit he had picked up, “Take them with you, formulate a plan, this'll all be for nothing if you die out there.” 

 

_ Lie to him. _

 

“Of course Karasuma, we'll go as a group. Let's make a plan so we know what we're doing.” Nagisa replied automatically, trying to keep his voice leveled.

 

Karasuma seemed to accept his answer and began to set out possible options for where the team could go and all the different obstacles they were sure to face. Nagisa didn't pay much attention to it however, more interested in the smaller, darker paths Karasuma was leaving out. The ones Nagisa knew he could use to his advantage if he went on his own. 

 

“Once inside you'll have to find a blueprint of sorts of their lair, then without getting caught, find Mikaela and get out.”

 

_ Too easy Nagisa. _

 

Sugino groaned, “I can't believe we're going to risk our lives to save a vampire. What has the world come to?” 

 

\--------------

 

It was past 1:00 am when Nagisa left the others, quietly sneaking out the window of his room and slowly making his way down to the ground. With his knives hidden in the back of his boots and his cursed gear covered by his uniform Nagisa was ready to make the long walk to his destination. To a vampire’s lair, for a vampire that may not wanna leave. This vampire, Mike- Or whatever, might try to kill him, Nagisa was proud of his skills but even he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against more than a single vampire at a time. Just what was he thinking?

 

_ Your curious Nagisa, it's nice to see you like this. It's been a while. _

 

 

“Hush up, I don't very much like having you in my head all the time. It was annoying enough when you were alive.” Nagisa huffed.

 

_ You’d miss me! _

 

“I suppose, it's a little hard to miss you when your still talking to me.” 

 

Sensing the demon’s grin came all too easy, the memory of their less than likely reunion causing Nagisa to make a grin of his own plastered on his face.

 

\---------

 

“Sugino you're making everyone nervous, stop shuffling around!” Kayano announced, it was true they were all jittery from the excitement of finally being able to get a cursed weapon.

“Sorry! I can't help it, I'm so ready for this.” Nagisa grinned, they were certain they could all get cursed gear without issue. 

 

No one would get hurt or stuck battling against their chosen demon, it would go off without a hitch what with all the preparation Class-E had gone through. Once inside however, the atmosphere changed, nervousness turned into caution as they made their way to the weapon that called to each of them. Nagisa wandered the edge of the room, he could feel a pull but not to a weapon he would have chosen for himself. Nagisa used knives, always had, this weapon however was a gun. A small gun with sharp engravings on it that pulled on Nagisa’s subconscious so strongly he didn't realize his hand had already began reaching out to touch it. 

 

The moment he grasped hold his world changed, it was as if nothing had ever happened to destroy the earth. The classroom where Koro-Sensei taught them was still in tact, empty, void of life but still standing. It was the eerie silence that led Nagisa to believe something wasn't right, reminded him this wasn't real. The demon he had chosen was trying to use this scenery against him it appeared.

 

“Na-gi-sa, long time no see?”

The voice, even without a face was very familiar, a sound Nagisa never thought he’d hear again.

 

"I knew you'd pick my weapon. You’re sentimental like that." Karma purred, a smug grin stretched across his face. 

  
"Karma?! You're a demon now!!?!" He didn't have to look at the demon to know it was Karma but he did anyways wanting to confirm what his ears were hearing.

  
"Don't look so shocked." The pale horns that now sat on his head gleamed in the light, "It was always a possibility, I'm happy you chose me.." 

  
A sad reunion at best, Nagisa couldn't stop the tears the trailed down his face, nor the hands that reached out to touch his face. "I guess we'll always be together now?"

  
The demon grinned "I can feel your emotions, how you felt about me. It makes me happy to know we could have been something at one point.”

 

“Will you try to take control of me?” He hesitated to ask, not wanting to know the truth. 

 

The frown on Karma’s face was answer enough, “I am a demon Nagisa, it's all I can think about. I want control, I want to be _in_ _control_.” 

 

\--------

 

_ Nagisa, you're spacing out. _

 

“Sorry.”

 

The walk to the vampire lair didn't take long, a day or two at most, without anyone to slow him down Nagisa was able to make good time and only fought a few Horsemen and one vampire on the way. Getting inside was a bit of a challenge, Nagisa couldn't simply walk in because the vampires would most definitely catch him in plain view. Balancing on high pillars with the shadows as cover would be better but also more dangerous, if the vampires saw him he wouldn't have anywhere to run. However, that seemed like the best plan, he was by himself which made it easier to blend into the wall and stay quiet. Now came the true dilemma, how was he going to find a blonde vampire with blue eyes from this distance? It's not like he could tackle every blonde vampire he came across…...well..

 

_ Nagisa no.. _

 

Nagisa shook his head, giving an apologetic look even if Karma couldn't see it. He'd have to wait until something came up, an opportunity he could use to his advantage.

 

_ Nagisa look at that one there. _

 

His eyes shifted to a tall blonde vampire, however without being able to see his eye color from his current distance it wasn't worth the risk. 

“Miiiika! How's my favorite moody teen doing??” a silver haired vampire called. 

 

It made the blonde bristle, “Go away.” shoving aside the other vampire, Mika, walked off to what appeared to be his room. It was conveniently situated near the spot Nagisa had taken on as his perch. His limbs grew restless as he readied himself to climb down.

 

_ Hold it, wait a bit. Don't be stupid Nagisa. _

 

As much as Nagisa didn't wanna do what the demon said Karma was right, he was getting ahead of himself and could have risked his life because the silver vampire was still in the hall, still as can be. Ice cold chills rushed Nagisa’s spin, the vampire was definitely listening for something, it could be Nagisa he was listening for. Staying perfectly still in a perched position for so long hurt Nagisa’s limbs after a while but it wasn't something he wasn't familiar with doing. Karasuma trained them well, making sure Class-E could stay perfectly still for hours in the same pose as well as being completely silent while walking. Amongst other skills these two in particular came in handy when dealing with vampires. When the silver haired vampire had been gone for a few hours Nagisa made the first small step down the beams he was situated on, slowly scaling downward as quietly as possible. Once on the ground Nagisa pondered on how to approach this Mika-vampire.

 

_ Ever heard of knocking Nagisa? I hear it's a common courtesy.  _

 

Nagisa rolled his eyes, knocking twice before taking a step back and waiting for the door to open, cursed weapon in hand.

 

_ Hehe, you actually knocked?  _

 

“Damn it Karma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Any ideas ad constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
